1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foot-activated control switch and, more particularly, to an illuminated foot-activated control switch for use during a surgical procedure and, even more particularly, to an illuminated foot-activated control switch for use in a darkened operating room during a surgical procedure.
2. Background of Related Art
Many surgical devices today are configured to perform a variety of different selectable functions or operations. Such multi-function devices are typically equipped with some kind of control mechanism to allow an operator to select and actuate a particular function of the device from an array of functions which the device is capable of performing.
In the past, control mechanisms or control units were typically hand-held and included a plurality of switches which were depressed by the operator in order to actuate and/or perform the various functions available in the multi-function device. However, a hand-held control unit requires that the operator interrupt the on-going medical/surgical procedure in order to actuate the various functions of the multi-functional device as needed. In the least, a hand-held control unit requires that one hand of the operator be free in order to manipulate the control unit and actuate one or more switches. As may be appreciated, it is undesirable and often difficult for the operator to have one hand free to manipulate and control hand-actuated switches.
Recently, one solution that has been offered as an alternative to a hand control unit is a foot-operated control system having a variety of engageable devices such as buttons, pedals or joysticks which may be manipulated by the operator's feet thereby leaving the operator's hands free to perform other tasks during a surgical procedure. While foot-operated control systems have been suitable for a variety of different apparatii, such control systems have generally been limited to the types of surgical procedures in which the foot operated control system can be utilized. Various considerations must be taken into account when utilizing a foot-operated system including the size of the system, its mobility, the positioning of the actuation devices within the system, and the visibility of the foot-operated control system in a darkened operating room during a surgical procedure.
The dexterity of an operator with respect to his/her feet is much more cumbersome compared to hand dexterity, especially when the operator is wearing shoes, as will normally be the case. As such, the actuation devices of the system (i.e., the pedals) are generally appropriately sized and spaced for suitable actuation by a foot without the inadvertent actuation of other functions of the system.
Moreover, during many surgical procedures, the operating rooms are typically dark As a result, if the operator should move his/her foot off of the foot-operated control system or if the foot-operated control system should be inadvertently moved, it is important for the operator to quickly locate the control system and properly place his/her foot on the appropriate actuation pedal as needed. Should the operator errantly place his/her foot on the incorrect or undesired actuation pedal, the operator may accidentally actuate the incorrect function on the multi-function device which may prove traumatic.
Increasing the overall size of the foot-operated control system has been advanced as a possible suitable solution. However, in a darkened operating room, the operator may still not be able to discern which actuation pedal to actuate even if the operator is looking in the direction of the foot control system. Accordingly, the need exists for a foot-operated control system or switch having illuminated or otherwise discernable foot-activated pedals which are readily recognizable by an operator in a darkened operating room.